


I'm the Only One

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cheeky Harry, Dirty Talk, Dreams, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been known to talk in his sleep, which usually doesn't bother his flat-mate, Harry. His dreams are usually harmless, and quite adorable. But sometimes, Louis isn't so innocent, and one night, he drives Harry right over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Only One

"C'mon, Harry...really? Can't we watch anything but another love story?" Louis whines as the curly-haired lad puts in the Notebook. He's probably seen it more times than all of his favourite movies combined, thanks to Harry.

"What? I like this movie!" Harry says with an adorable pout that has Louis' stomach feeling fluttery.

"Alright, fine," Louis caves, sighing and sitting back on the couch.

The younger boy cheers and comes to sit on the couch, right between Louis' legs. He cuddles into his chest, and Louis hopes that he can't feel just how hard his heart is hammering in his chest.

*

"Lou, what do you say to another movie? How about Mean--" Harry begins, but laughs a bit when he realizes Louis is asleep. Harry stands from Louis' legs and easily lifts him up from the couch.

"Mmm, Harry," Louis coos in his sleep, burrowing into the strong chest and arms that he's in.

Harry smiles softly as he looks at Louis' sleeping face. He honestly looks angelic; his long eyelashes are fluttered over his tanned cheeks and his plump, pink lips are parted softly, just waiting to be kissed. Harry shakes his head and continues carrying the lad to his bedroom. He goes to lay him down, but Louis clings to his chest.

"No, stay," Louis says softly, his eyes opening just the slightest as he stares up at Harry.

Unable to do anything but nod, Harry lays down with Louis still in his arms and cuddles him until he's contently asleep. Harry sort of just stares at the sleeping boy with love and admiration in his eyes.  _He's so perfect...god Dammit. Why can't he just be mine? I wanna just hold him in my arms like this every single night, and let him know just how much I love him._ Harry is torn from his thoughts by the unmistakable sound of a moan coming from Louis' lips.

 _"Oh God yes, Harry,"_ Louis murmurs, his hips jutting forward just slightly.  _"Fuck, that feels good!"_

Harry's mind is racing and his breathing is erratic. The same boy that he had just been fantasizing over was apparently doing the exact same thing about him. He's also extremely conflicted because suddenly his cock is brushing against his boxers, and Louis' hips are pressing harder into his now; he's extremely hard and practically fucking Harry. Finally, he's decided that it's enough. He releases himself from Louis' grip, earning a groan from the sleeping boy. He ignores it as he turns on the light, waking Louis up.

"Oi, what the fuck?" Louis groans.

Harry just climbs onto Louis' waist and straddles him, making Louis choke on his own breath. "Tell me exactly what was happening in your dream," he whispers in the boy's ear, rocking his hips in the other's.

"Fuck, Harry..." Louis moans, still not fully awake. "You were sucking me off...really, really good. I was fisting your hair and you were moaning against me and then you fucked me. It was rough as hell, but amazing, until you woke me up."

"Well, why dream about what you can really have?" Harry questions.

Before Louis can answer, his shirt is off and Harry's lips are against his. Louis' sweats are quickly off, and then Harry is biting and sucking every inch of sweet flesh he sees, leaving Louis a swearing and moaning mess under him. Harry finally reaches Louis' boxers and practically rips them off, his mouth literally watering at the sight of Louis' dick glistening with precome and just  **aching** to be in his mouth. He takes a long, slow swipe at the sensitive skin on the underside before stopping at the head, running his tongue over and through the slit, moaning softly at the taste. A long, low moan comes from Louis as Harry takes him in, and he slips a hand into the silky curls bobbing between his legs. Harry groans a bit and continues pleasing the older boy, speeding up as the grip on his hair tightens.

"Oh God yeah, Harry," Louis moans, then chuckles as he remembers his dream. "Mmm, don't wanna get too close, Haz. I want you to fuck me, 'member?"

Harry nods and pulls off of Louis' still hard member, sticking three of his fingers into his mouth and coating them with his spit and Louis' precome. Once he thinks they're ready enough, he easily presses a finger into Louis. Harry quickly adds in the second and scissors them, making him squirm a bit and cry out in pleasure.

"Don't come like this, baby. Wait for me," Harry coos into Louis' ear, his voice rough from Louis basically fucking his throat. Louis gives a weak nod and tries to regulate his breathing, to no avail. He slips in a third finger and Louis bucks against his hand, begging for more. Harry nods and pulls his fingers out of Louis, making him whimper. Chuckling a bit, Harry pulls off his boxers, leaving Louis to marvel at his size while he slicks himself up. Harry grins cheekily before slamming into Louis, making him almost scream.

"Fuck, Harry!" Louis cries out, arching his back off of the bed. Harry growls playfully and continues ramming his thick cock in and out of Louis, watching in amusement as he grips the bedsheets for dear life. "Ohh, feels so good!"

Harry moans and lifts one of Louis' legs over his shoulder, getting the perfect angle to push against that spot that he knows will have Louis screaming his head off. Just as he expected, Louis begins shouting his name obscenely, and he gets a dark gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, that's right, Louis! Scream my name! I want everyone to know who's making you feel this good!"

"HARRY!  _Fuckfuckfuck!!!_ I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" Louis shouts, his stomach twisting in tight knots.

"You're gonna be so sore, Louis. I bet you've never been fucked so well," Harry whispers against the sweaty skin of Louis' neck, latching on hard. That's all it takes to get Louis coming hot all over his and Harry's stomachs. With a few more thrusts, Harry comes inside of Louis, with a low, lusty growl of the other boy's name. Harry pulls out and looks at Louis' puffy opening, oozing with his own come. He leans down and takes a few swipes at it with his tongue, driving Louis absolutely mad. Once he's cleaned his partner up, he wipes Louis' spunk off of his chest and licks it up, moaning and laying next to the other boy.

"You're right, Harry...I've never been fucked so well in my life," Louis pants.

"Good. Cus no one will ever please you like me," Harry states, connecting their lips.


End file.
